the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ichabod
: Uniquian (alias Matthew Ichabod) is the crazed distrustful mystery member of the Irregulars Crew. Matthew resides within the GTA V universe and was created by Uniquian from TheIrregularsHub. He is Nathan Black's rival, much to the dismay Leo and Anna. Matthew also partners up with Lucy Pattern when absent from the crew. Known for his antagonistic, flippant and sporadic behavior, Matthew, mostly dubbed as Uni, is also the unlikely delusional de facto of the Irregulars Crew who ruthlessly treats his teammates wrongly; toying with Nathan Black, constantly upsetting Anna Karlsson and causing tension between him and Leo. Overview Backstory Born an Englishman, Ichabod grew up in Liberty City to Mr. and Mrs. Ichabod. He was a quiet but problematic child, who would grow up to become a drug user and alcoholic before committing petty crimes alongside his friends Leo Svennson and Anna Karlsson. Personality Matthew is characterized by Nathan Black as a "ticking time bomb", he is incredibly violent, vengeful, homicidal, suicidal, unpredictable and sadistic when opposed by anybody, even his friends. He is also distrustful, incredibly so, he constantly attempts to deceive people in order to get what he wants, he is susceptible to betray, manipulate and lie constantly, feeling no remorse for his actions and not thinking about the consequences what so ever. Matthew constantly seems to show enjoyment over the fact that he causes displeasure to everyone around him. For example: if about to embark on a high speed pursuit and a friend of his yelled for his assistance and for him to join inside the vehicle for a chase, Matthew, instead of sitting in a passenger seat, would kick out his friend onto the streets and drive off with the getaway vehicle, chuckling in joy. However, surprisingly Matthew had once shown some signs of humanity, he once acted as a psychiatrist for Leo and Anna while the two were having disagreements during the low point of their relationship, proving that deep down, Matthew cares. It is also fairly interesting to note that while intoxicated (stated by Nathan) he takes on a completely different personality, turning into a trustworthy, helpful and an incredibly kind spoken person who is able to talk about his feelings and have deep conversations with his friends - why this is the case is unknown, however as admitted by Matthew himself, he doesn't remember. Relationships Matthew's closest friends consist of members from the Irregulars Crew; Nathan Black, Leo Svennson and Anna Karlsson, with the added additions of Linda Smith and Lucy Pattern. To him, they are all like family, however despite that, he acts against them, sometimes for his own self gain, amusement or even but rarely money. Notes * His favorite weapon is the Special Carbine, which he has topped off with many attachments; a scope, silencer, drum magazine, grip, flashlight and platinum tint. * His most used and most notable vehicle since the early days of the Irregulars is the Regina, however the Regina he uses is that of a replacement, with the first being owned by Nathan Black, until it was given/stolen to or by Matthew, who destroyed it mid-way through the heists, only to replace it later on, with some parts being used from the destroyed initial vehicle to manufacture the second. * Matthew never changes his clothes for long, his most worn outfit is what he deems the "hipster" look, which he believes suits him the most. * He is the poorest member of the Irregulars, by choice. This leads to speculation among his friends as to what he spends his money on. Vehicles Matthew isn't big on cars or motor vehicles, however when he does manage to get his hands on one, it's usually of the cheap and run down kind, such as old sedans, for example. Regina His most widely used and most notable is the Regina is a vehicle used by Matthew (originally stolen by Nathan Black), being his signature car and his spiritual friend, much to the dismay of his crew. It has become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Matthew treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. Gallery Liberty City (2008) 20161203194940 1.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-30_18-14-39-487.jpg San Andreas (2013) bandicam 2016-06-20 02-14-48-395.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-15-19-365.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-47-004.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 04-11-43-197.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-05-173.jpg|Mugshot #1 bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-12-255.jpg|Mugshot #2 UniNewProfilePic.jpeg Bandicam 2016-07-31 01-35-42-074.jpg 20161204201850_1.jpg 20161204230321_1.jpg 20161204213316_1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars Category:GTA V Category:Antagonists